Bellatrix inside her Dramione!
by IdaBuchvald
Summary: A One-shot Dramione. "You need to fight her, Hermione, do it for your friends" ... and i do apologize for my gramma. And also I don't own any of the characters :) Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

" Hermione why are you like this?" Harry asked while he hold his Protego strong, with help from Ron and Ginny. Hermione was casting curses upon curses at them, a wild fire in her eyes. Ron tried the Expelliarmus spell but Hermione shield herself, she was fast, faster than the three of them. And their shield was not strong enough, so Ginny send a Patronus off to her parents, whit the message that they should hurry.

A few seconds later Molly and Arthur Weasley appareted and help the three young with the shield, Molly's was as strong as Harry's but Hermione was stronger.

"Ron fetch Malfoy, he can properly tell what's going on." Ron send a Patronus to Draco Malfoy, and helped again with the shield. Hermione still putting all her power to every curse she sends at the five people.

A red color hit Hermione in the back and she collapsed on the floor. Only her eyes were moving and they were full of rage.

"What is going on whit her?" Molly asked and looked at the four young adults. All of them looked curious or concerned, Draco was mostly curious, so he checked her for anything he could think of, he was in training as a healer.

"I can't see anything wrong with her." But then he looked at her scar, the one Bellatrix Lestrange had made, it was glowing green, and were shocked. The furniture started to fly against all of them, Draco ducked and looked into Hermione's eyes.

"What have my crazy aunt done to you?" he asked her, but Hermione's were still furious, they had turned completely black. Draco froze the room, all but himself and Hermione. And then he checked her scar again, he transformed a veil and scraped the green of her scar into it. Then he hit her with another Stupify and unfroze the room again.

"I'll take this to my adviser, and I'm locking her in a safe and warded place until they figure it out." Draco said and looked at the rest of them, he looked down at Hermione again, her eyes were still black as coal and her scar still glowing green. Molly saw this too.

"What is wrong with her scar?" she asked, and hold a hand up to her mouth.

"I have a theory, but I need to ask my mother first." He said, with the corner of her eyes he saw the couch move a bit, he then cast another Stupify on her. He levitated her and grabbed her foot and appareted away.

"Mother!" He called and waited for an answer, he looked up at Hermione again.

"Mrs. Malfoy is in the gardens sir." The little house elf said.

"Can you fetch her Poppy?" The elf nodded and popped away. Draco felt a burning at his legs.

"What the hell!" he turned the fire off and Stupified her again.

"Draco dear." His mother said with joy in her voice and a smile on her face, until she saw Hemione Granger hang in the air, with black eyes and a green scar.

"Oh, dear what's happened?" She asked and looked at the girl nervously.

"I'd hope you know, the scar aunt Bella caved in her arm is glowing green, and it's stronger now than before." He said and looked at his mother. A new fire was starting in the corner, Narcissa was quick to turn it off, while Draco Stupified Hermione again.

"How?" Narcissa asked.

"She is a strong witch, even under the Stupify she's doing wand and speechless spells." Draco had laid Hermione on a table, so his mother could check her.

"Bella was mad, you know, but she was pretty smart, top of her classes the first year, until the other children started to bully her, with her cleverness, then she got fine grades but not the best. The summer after she graduated from Hogwarts, she told Dromeda and I about a potion she had made in her extra lesson in potion. Of course, she didn't need extra lessons, she used the time to create a dangerous potion. She told us that the potion would give her hunger for power and evilness to the person who was forced to take the potion." Narcissa looked at the poor girl in front of her.

"I didn't know she still had it that night when they were caught, she most has dipped the dagger in the potion before she carved 'mudblood' in the arm of her. And no Draco I don't know a counter potion or curse, Bella would never tell us, she threatens us to not tell anyone, we were afraid of her." Narcissa went quiet.

"But dear, she'll be dangerous. Watch out." And then she sent a stronger binding spell at Hermione, it would hold her down for an hour if they were lucky.

"Thanks mother, I'll tell Potter. But what should I do about her, she's going to kill me if I don't hold her bind." Draco said looking over Hermione's face.

"She can't kill you, Bella was your aunt, and a part of her is in miss Granger, so she could not kill you, nor me. But Harry Potter and the Weasleys, they be in danger." Narcissa informed him.

"So not St. Mungos?" Draco asked. Narcissa shook her head.

Draco took Hermione to his apartment, he looked her in the eyes, they were still black.

"Hermione, would you please come back to your old self? I need one to spare with, we need a counter curse or potion, something to get that mad woman out of your mind. Your mind is too good for her, and you know it." He said looking in her eyes, he hoped she knew he told the truth.

"There is nothing good about Bellatrix being in your head, she is dead and that's a bonus for the world, and you know it too. She bloody carved 'Mudblood' in your arm, she doesn't deserve the brains of yours." He said to her, meaning every word of it, he wouldn't let another Bellatrix run around killing people, and he bloody didn't like to kill Granger, a war heroin, the Golden Girl, Gryffindor's Princess. Lost in his mind he didn't observe that the binding spell weakening.

"Draco Malfoy, how dare you tie me down for all that time, I really need to use the bathroom." She said, rage was in her eyes, but they were honey brown again, Bella was out and Hermione back.

"Down the hall to the right." He said looking after her.

"And please stay as Hermione, I like her better than my aunt, and I know you can fight her." He said while she was in the bathroom, he didn't know if he heard him, and he hoped that she didn't come out as Bella, he couldn't fight her if she was.

A little while later she came out, he looked into her eyes, and let out a breath, still honey brown.

"So, Bellatrix is in my mind? How?" He thought it was a stupid question, she had heard what his mother said, or had she? He maybe should tell her, he didn't want to anger her further.

"My aunt made a potion when she graduated and you got it carved in your skin, in your blood bane. And I need you to help with an antidote. I'm sure no one in the wizarding world would like you dead, and they would mostly not like you like Bellatrix." He said focusing on keeping her as the Granger he knew. She looked up at him, those doe eyes, how could that woman curse her, The-Brightest-Witch-of-Our-Age. Maybe that was why, Bella must had known she would die sooner than later. He saw her mouth move.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"Even you?" she asked looking down, Draco didn't know what she meant, he had to think of what he had said.

"Yes, even me, I think you are the only one have the brains to spare with me. Intellectually." He added, he needed to see her eyes all the time, he needed to be prepared if she turned back to Bella. She didn't.

"I'm afraid to sleep, I'm afraid to wake up with rage, wake up being her. You know what it feels like to trapped in your own mind, she yourself walking around have no control over your body. You helped me to control." She said sitting down on the couch. Draco looked at her, no he didn't know how it was.

"I need to send an owl to Potter." He saw flicker in her eyes.

"Hermione stay with me, I don't need Bella now, I need you now. Lock that bitch away." He smiled, and touch her arm.

"I need you here." He said and she looked up at him smiled.

"You, take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch." Draco said and smiled, he took her hand and help her up, and lead her to his bedroom. He found a t-shirt to her she could sleep in, and left the room.

"Would you let the door a bit open?" she asked, and he didn't close it all the way. He found a blanket and a pillow, took off his shirt and pulled his pants down. Maybe sleeping I boxers was wrong with a woman in the apartment, but he didn't care. The couch wasn't so comfortable as his bed, but rather a grumpy Granger in the morning than a dangerous Bellatrix.

She woke in the middle of the night, her head hurting, a voice pressing to come through, she fought it as hard as she could, but Bella was strong. Hermione crawled out of bed, literally crawled out, out the living room, not hearing anything else that the voice.

"Draco!" she yelled, her eyes hurt, so she closed them, she fought and fought. She felt hands on her shoulders, and Draco's voice were distant.

"Stun me!" she yelled, a short while after, she felt her body froze. The voice was still screaming in her head, telling her that she was no good, that she was filth, that she should let a real witch take over her body and mind. Hermione would like to scream, but because of the spell she couldn't.

She heard her name, not Granger, but Hermione, he talked to her, she tried to listen to his voice, not Bella's, he said nice things, reasonable things, like the world rather wanted her than Bellatrix, that he wanted her rather than his aunt. His voice became clearer and clearer and Bella's voice less and less.

Before she knew, the spell was lifted and she could move, she looked at Draco, he still had sleep in his eyes, she hugged him. And it took a moment before he hugged her back.

"Thank you." She whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. She held onto him for a long time, he had started to pad her hair. She let go of him, and looked at him, his silver eyes were full of concern. Never have she thought that she would see other than anger, and cockiness in his eyes. He was no longer the same Draco Malfoy she knew at Hogwarts.

"Can I… sleep with you?" she asked looked him in the eyes, she saw confusion in his eyes.

"I feel more like me, when I'm with you." She added. He nodded and helped her up. He followed her into his bedroom, she crawled up in the bed and under the covers, Draco get in on the other side, and did not lie to close to her. He wouldn't press. But then she snuggled closer to him, and he wrapped his arm around her, and soon she was asleep.

Draco and Hermione had worked for weeks on the antidote, Draco informed Harry in secret, because of Bellatrix. Every time he named Harry or one of the Weasleys, Bellatrix got stronger and tried to pull Hermione away. But Hermione really wanted to know about her friends, but wouldn't risk her own life, neither Draco's. She had grown a bit fond of him, they slept separated the beginning of the night, until Hermione came crawling to him, because of Bellatrix like the first night. Then they would sleep a few hours together.

"Draco, I think…" Hermione took a deep breath and fought all she could. Screaming, reaching her arm out, hoping Draco would get the potion before the pains in her head was too extreme, she felt his hand, and then she let go of it. Draco's voice was distant, she yelled to him, she needed him to do something, and he did, he held her head and slipped the potion down her throat. Hermione coughed a bit and fell to the floor, looking up at Draco, who had the Bezoar ready.

Draco kept an eye on her, his hand over her mouth and nose to feel the breathing, eyes on her chest to see if it raised and fell normally. She took his other hand, and squeezed it a bit.

Ten minutes went by very slowly, Draco with one hand over her mouth and nose, a hand in hers, eyes shifting from her chest to her eyes. Hermione just lying on the floor, fighting Bellatrix, with help from the antidote they found.

"Draco… tell… me… why… she… must… go…" Hermione said with difficulty. Draco looked at her and nodded.

"She must go because she does nothing good by being here, while she is dead, she needs to get some peace, she is with the love of her life, and I need you here, without my aunt. Hermione, I need you here with me, I need to see your beautiful honey brown eyes, I need your smile, I need your brain in order, to answer a question." He paused for a moment and looked at her, she still fought his aunt, but the different from now and before was, in the beginning she had been tense and struggled a lot, and now it was more her concentration she needed than mentally power.

"You need to fight her, Hermione, do it for your friends, they miss you, and I know you miss them. Do it for me. Hermione I love you." He said and kissed her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

_A year later_

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, she had been walking up the stairs and needed a rest, this house was too big for only three persons. No answer came. Was she lost, she was pretty sure she was in the north wing, but it could be the west.

"Dear Merlin." She let out her breath, Hermione held her head in her hands, and heard the drop of her tear.

"Stupid hormones." She cursed. Looking up, a painting of a beautiful woman hanging on the wall, she smiled and winked at Hermione, she waved Hermione to her, and opened a secret passage, Hermione looked at the woman, who nodded waved her in, Hermione stepped in and the lights turned on. She walked through the tunnel, her wand in her hand ready to cast a spell to protect her. At the end there was a doorknob, she took it and pushed the door open.

The room was bright, the walls were pale blue, with small dragons flying near the celling they were light green. She heard growl and looked to the windows, saw Draco bending over something. Hermione cleared her throat, and he looked around and up at her. And first now she noticed she was five feet above the ground. Draco stood up and reveled what he was frustrated about. The crib.

"Here let me help you darling." He took her hand and smiled to her, he lifted her down and then fell to his knees.

"Hey bud, how are you doing, giving mummy a hard time?" He said to her stomach. Hermione smiled down at him. She was five months pregnant and with a huge belly. She hoped for twins.

"'Mione!" Ginny shouted and was about to hug the life out of Hermione, but stopped when she saw the little bundle in her arms, Ginny smiled at the baby, and made faces to make the baby smile.

"Little Lyra. Where is Draco and Scorpius?" Ginny asked, Hermione looked out of the door and saw the men surrounding the rest of her family, while Molly talked Narcissa.

"How is she?" Ginny asked.

"Still worse, but she is glad to have met her grandchildren."


End file.
